


Life just goes on

by AngelKit



Category: The four friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKit/pseuds/AngelKit
Summary: This story is about how life just goes on, whether or not you have control over it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadence/gifts), [Devin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin/gifts).



_**Chapter 1 Thur, Sept,27** _

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm going off and my mom yelling my name. I tried not to get up pissed remembering what my mom told me yesterday. That on Friday we could get any dessert no matter how expensive. I was already dressed for school as I had decided too just change at 1 am. I turned and looked at my blaring alarm as it read a flashing 6:54 am. “I still have time...” I said to no one in particular. I lay back down and when I woke up because I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep, it was now 7:11 am. I got up quickly and packed my things. Remembering my brother spilled chocolate milk all over my black and white Converse, I went downstairs to get my pair of boots. I put them on and then made my way back upstairs. I grabbed my stuff and looked around my room like I do every day to see if I was forgetting anything. I took a quick glance at the frame on my wall with pictures of all my friends and was out the door. After everyone was finally ready, we were all out the door and in the car at a shocking 7:26 am. I sighed, realizing that I was going to be late. Skipping the annoying car ride, we made it to school at 7:39 which was surprising. My brother had orchestra but I didn’t want to wait up for him so I quickly speed walked into to school, grabbing breakfast and making my way towards my locker. At my locker, I tugged on the handle for it too open and it didn’t. My eyes widened as I realized my locker was locked. Not remembering the code and seeing that no one was around to help, I started to worry. “Nooo, this can’t be happening right now...” Time skip a little bit, I ended up still trying to work the code even after the second bell rang. My old teacher walked over to me and asked if I was having trouble. I told her, "yeah" and she went to my American history teacher and asked what my code was. He said my locker number was something like 274 when It was actually 147. I was confused and was sent too the office for help making me even more late for 1st hour. I got my code and finally opened my locker as i threw my stuff into it and walked too my 1st hour.

My first few classes flew by pretty quickly, 2nd hour math lab just working on the same worksheet from yesterday, 3rd hour just doing some playing, accidentally dropped my violin and everyone looked at me, yikes… Lunch wasn’t very intriguing either, listened to music at full blast trying too tune out my friends annoying voice. I finished eating and went too my 4th hour after the bell signaling that lunch was over. On my way into 4th hour, turning around the corner of the room door I ran into someone I really didn’t like. This one boy that’s super tall, I can tell you he’s not very nice either… I pushed past him then went too sit at my desk as I plopped my face onto the desk. After 4th hour came 5th hour, American History. I can’t say that I was paying attention but I got...some...of what was going on…kinda… After that was math, we took a test and I ended up getting lost in the song that the teacher had playing. A really pretty violin solo of a song I recognized, mostly because It’s a song I’ve played myself on my violin. The bell rung as it switched to my last hour, Language Arts. Let’s just say I now have homework… In Language arts we were just going over some things, but I really started paying attention when the teacher started talking about an essay on a person you look up too. If you write well enough, teachers pick their top 3 favorites and it then gets sent to the state where they give off $2,000, you can go to a big party, and I think something about a fancy dinner on a cruise. I figured I had at least a….1 out of 99 percent chance of being able to win.... My teachers may say I’m a good author, but I don’t even think that will help me at this point… End of the school day wasn’t exciting much, talked too Tyler Lockwood for like 5 minutes and then he left.

I was picked up about 2 minutes after he left and we went too get my brother from his school. Of course that also means waiting 20-30 minutes for him too even realize we’re here. Then he takes another 5 minutes to get his marshmallow like body to our Ford Expedition. Finally, after picking him up, we make our way to another school to pick up more of my brothers…. *eye roll* Arriving at the school, we wait, say, another 10 minutes then I go and collect the scattered children. We play a little bit before we leave though. I sit on the swing eating my rice crispy ball. I then start watching some other kids doing some flips on the bars clapping after each flip they do. I do some myself, but it doesn’t exactly work out. I spin my finger in the air and say, “Alright, wrap it up guys we gotta go...” We get in the Ford and make our way home. I was using the aux cord playing songs like Strip That Down and The Spectre. Arriving home, we all tumble out of the car and make our way too the house. I, of course, am the first in the house and the first too hop on the computer too load up my game. Of course, it didn’t last long as I had too copy some CDs for my dad. It took around 2 hours too do just sitting in the basement. After finishing I went up 2 flights of stairs too get too the second floor and took a very long nap making me miss dinner. I went downstairs to the first floor into the living room and sat down on the gray couch laying on the armrest since I was still tired. My dad was watching the football game and we looked at me and thanked me for doing the CDs. I closed my eyes and replied with, “Sure...”. He then handed me a $20 bill for doing a job well done. I went back upstairs and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Fri,Sept,28** _

I ended up waking up at 4 am, then 5 am, and then to the sound of my mom yelling my name again at 6:42 am. Another day of packing up and realizing I never cleaned my Converse. Waiting downstairs for my other brothers while sitting on the armrest of the gray couch eating a Slim Jim was certainly not as fun as you’d like to think. We left for school skipping the car ride again. 1st hour: easy, 2nd hour: very easy, 3rd hour: still easy, and now lunch. I got a walking taco because, well, it’s my 1st favorite, right above pizza. I just decided that I was going to listen to music while eating and thinking about what I could buy with $20. After lunch came 4th hour, Science. I turned in the science packet and then we had to find the definitions in the book. I really didn’t want to read the whole thing so I just went to the glossary to find the definitions.

After that was American History, it seemed to have lasted forever. Again, wasn’t really paying attention… Next hour, math I officially gave up. We did a test yesterday and I didn’t finish, took it home and then returned it today. I ended up not finishing it and had to do a retake. I tried to finish it fast but I didn’t make it and still had 2 pages left to do. I dropped my head on the desk in realizing that I’ve been defeated by math homework. The class was over and it was now 7th hour, Language Arts. I didn’t do some homework because I didn’t have a photo of me at all. I was upset when the teacher said I could turn it in but not get any points, and that she’d still put my card up. I was so mad that I decided that I wasn’t even going to finish it because I didn’t want to be in the stupid group. End of the day came quickly. Didn’t do much after school so I just took a long nap waiting for the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 and 4 Sat, Sept,29 and Sun, Sept,30** _

Nothing put here, got really busy and never got to work on it, sorry for the shortness on the last Chapter. Tomorrow’s chapter will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 5 Mon,Oct,1** _

On mondays, we always start the day after leaving the house we go and get something from Mcdonalds. We didn’t have the time today so that was super disappointing for me. We made it too school and with something that happened in the car on the way to school made me super mad I had slammed the car door really hard hoping to show everyone how I was feeling at that moment. I stormed inside, got breakfast at the last second and went too my locker. Thank the gods it wasn’t locked. Shuffling my way over too first hour I sat down and pulled out my homework that I hadn’t done yesterday. We started watching the CNN 10 show and I got distracted. I didn’t finish my homework so I had too do it later.

2nd hour wasn’t anything special. Just worked on problems that were pretty easy. 3rd hour was orchestra and all we did was work on some things. At lunch, I was able to finish my first sheet of homework, but I didn’t finish the essay. 4th hour, I was way too busy working on the essay too actually want to work on the real assignment given, I figured it’d be better to just have it as homework. 5th hour we didn’t do much of anything besides writing about history that no one even needs to know. But 6th hour was pretty enjoyable even though It was a little odd. This boy named Aiden sits next to me in class and for some reason he starts complimenting me. First with, “You’re really cool and really awesome, did you know that?” then with “How many friends do you have?” I replied with, “One” too which he responded with, “I don’t know why you don’t have many friends, you seem like a really nice person.” I really liked the compliments though don’t get me wrong. It was just, strange…

7th hour was just working on the essay and then we talked about a 5k run for hungry kids. On October the 26th is when it starts and it will last all day. I’m actually pretty excited about it though. The school day ended pretty quickly, and I was happy it was over. I talked too Ayden and Bella before I had too leave. I forgot what happened this morning so I greeted my mom kindly. Till we drove off and she asked me what was up with this morning. We talked for a little bit before picking up my marshmallow-like brother and heading off too pick up the rest. Now, it wasn’t raining hard, but it was definitely raining. Waiting for my brothers, I decided to play Agar.io with my other brother. After the millions of times that I died, i went too grab the rest. We drove to the store, I ended up dropping coins all over the place in the store. Then we were on our way home. Getting out of the old Ford Expedition, we grabbed the bags of food and went into the house. I was the first the get on the computer and that’s what I did the whole rest of the day. Feeling tired and remembering about my unfinished homework, I decided to pack it up and call it a night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 Tues, Oct,2**

Waking up this morning wasn’t that great, mostly because I woke up at 7:41 am. My mom surprisingly came to wake me up and she was really nice. Normally, at this time, she’d be Satan himself. Can’t blame her either. I slid off the bed and onto the floor while my mom searched through the pile of clothes for some pants. Getting everything ready, going downstairs and sitting my head on the dining room table remembering I woke up randomly at 5 am and I was still tired. Finally, we left and made it to school at 8:25 am. I opened my locker and flinched at the loud squeal it made as I opened it, putting my backpack inside it and made my way down the hallway listening to the clink my boot zippers made every time I took a step. Passing by classes I finally made it to my own and opened the door. Trying not to make eye contact with all the people staring at me as I closed the door and, set my stuff on the table, gave the teacher the late slip and sat down. We just worked on a long quiz review the whole time.

Next hour, walking down the hallway to the music wing doors to go outside. Yes, my 2nd hour is in a garage… Entering the doors and dropping my book on the floor on accident in the process I walked to my seat and did my bell work. After doing the bell work and learning something I already knew, class was over pretty shortly. In the orchestra class, we got a paper for our next concert on October 16th. I read the paper as it said we’d miss the first few classes due to rehearsal at another school which sounded great to me. After coming back to our school, we will arrive right on time for lunch. After practicing our concert music 3rd hour was over. Lunch came and I got pizza. I didn’t finish my homework so all I did was work on my essay. I had a feeling it wouldn’t be long enough, so that’s something I was worried about.

After lunch, I made my way out the doors saying a friendly have a good day too the man picking up the trash that the students leave and then holding the door for the students who need assistance in doing things. I walked down the hallway to my 4th hour which wasn’t all that great to be honest. We turned in the homework that I didn’t do and then the teacher gave us all like a 5-page homework assignment that just looking at it made me cringe. I was only able to do 1 and a half of the homework and we had 30 minutes. 5th hour was just highlighting and reading which all I did was just spin in my chair and sketch. 6th hour, Ayden was being really nice to me again. So, we have chairs that are attached to our desks. I tilted back in my chair making my table go up. Ayden then slipped his foot under the table legs so I couldn’t go down. I would sometimes let the table fall and press on his foot and he would sometimes lift the table up higher so I tilt back more. He was eating an orange at the end of the hour and he kicked one of the peeled pieces at me. I picked up the piece and as soon as he turned around I threw it at his face and started laughing. He then pointed me in the forehead and then finished packing up.

7th hour was just working on the essay the whole time. Everyone else was still on rough draft but 1 other person and I were already on typing. End of the day me and Bella were going too walk too me and her siblings school from ours. But the bridge was flooded and the current was too strong, so I called my mom again too come pick us both up. She arrived not too long from there and we were off too pick up my other then the rest. Picking everyone up and arriving at the house. We all got out and since I couldn’t get on the computer because, well, I hate my brothers, I just went too my room instead. Trying to load up a book on the internet was super slow, so I accidently fell asleep. Waking up too my dad knocking on my door, I opened it and he asked if I wanted too watch a scary movie. I really wasn’t that interested because the last movie he picked out was black and white. Eventually, I was forced downstairs, but instead of watching the movie, we were putting up Halloween decorations. All I did was hang a chain and and hang a skeleton. He lost his head, and his arm, and his hand, and his legs. So, I found a few bones and stuck it on him. I couldn’t find his real head, so I settled on a different one and placed it on his hand like he was carrying it.

After finishing up, we went inside and what seemed to be like forever, we finally started the movie, “Evil Dead”. It sounded like a zombie movie, but after watching the whole thing and watching my brother run in and out of the room’s because of how scared he was, I realized I need some cupcakes and rainbows in my life right now cause I’m not ever going to sleep… I went upstairs after the movie was fully over and I put on another movie and started texting my friends. After staying up too like 4 am, I was tired and decided it was time to hit the hay.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 7 Wed, Sept,3_ **

Waking up this morning was a pain, my mom was mad at me for not getting up and when I was packing up I heard a car horn and realized my mom was growing impatient. I hurried it up a little bit, stepped downstairs, pet the sleeping cat lying on the small bed in the kitchen and was out the door in a few minutes. Driving to school was hard as I was this close to snapping one of my brothers in the face because of how loud they were. I was super tired and in 1st hour I couldn’t help but fall asleep. The teacher wanted to talk to me after class to ask me what’s wrong. I just responded with that I’m maybe just tired from too much homework. After leaving the classroom and making my way to my 2nd hour, I was still feeling tired and my eye really hurt.

Remembering that we were supposed to have a sub today, I was kinda upset since the original teacher was my favorite and he was going to be gone for 2 days. I finished my work just in time for the end of the class and it was now Orchestra. We didn’t need our instruments since we were going to be watching what my teacher called a “Movie” called “Joe’s Violin”. It wasn’t that good either, I just worked on the questions and worked on something else. After 3rd hour was lunch. I got some, not so good pizza and didn’t eat much of it anyway. I just decided I was going to attempt to do my homework in time before my 6th hour. I realized I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing with it so I already know that It’s now an epic fail… But hey, at least I tried… After lunch, I packed my things and went around a small area of the lunchroom picking up some trash left by the students to help out the cleaner a little bit. Saying a friendly have a good day to him and then I was off to my 4th hour.

4th hour wasn’t that boring, mostly because I just did whatever. I was first just coloring in an image and then I fell asleep, so 4th hour went by pretty fast. 5th hour was okay, I didn’t understand what we were doing at first but then I eventually got it and I feel I got a good grip on my goal. 6th hour was awesome. Talking too Ayden was the best and having flicking battles was really fun too. I mostly enjoyed hitting him with a rubber spider. I was too busy laughing so much, that I’m pretty sure the sub wrote my name down which I wouldn’t be surprised. We were closing in on the end of the class Ayden, a few others and I were talking about crushes and people we didn’t really like, but thought was cute. I said that the person I thought was cute was a boy that sits on the other side of the classroom and his name is Jacob. One of the girls that were in on the conversation said that she’d tell him which he, for one, already knew that, but I told him last year and I know he already forgot.

7th hour rolled around shortly after and we’re just working on the essay still. I’m already done with the writing so all I’m doing is thinking about what I could do after school today. My birthday is tomorrow and since I’m naturally the cake maker in the family, I’m wondering if I’m making it today or some other time, like over the weekend. Since probably none of my friends will be attending my birthday my mom and dad have been talking about doing something with me. I really wanna know what it is, but I also really want my friends to come to my birthday. Skipping the rest of the day too in the car driving home, my mom said we were going to be doing a haunted corn maze in pitch black darkness this Saturday. Which sounded awesome I just hate the dark and you don’t know what’s in that damn corn maze! Arriving home was normal as we just talked about who was going, which, I might be the only one going… I got home and got on the computer, not really for that long, but my youngest brother said that I’ve been on for 71 minutes. Which that could have been put into better definition but correcting him wasn’t an option as I’ve already been kicked off of the computer. I went upstairs and have just been texting my friends the entire day. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8 Thur, Oct,4** _

Hey, did you know waking up to someone yelling your name every day to get up makes you want to break something? Most likely your own neck… That’s how my day started. Looking over at the tiny framed whiteboard that hung on the wall that says, “Birthday Tomorrow” mostly cause I didn’t change it yet, made me think, “Wow, Happy Birthday to me….”. I just got up and it seemed like no one even noticed it was my birthday. Just a normal day, except my mom, made breakfast sandwiches, which tasted horrible by the way. Already in my school clothes from the day before, I packed up my things and hurried downstairs to go outside. I got in the car and we were off in a second. But of course, our car rides are always going to be hell… Bray wouldn’t buckle up Kam because he was too focused on the book he “made”... I took the book and after he finally buckled up him, I threw the paper back at him, which I think gave him a paper cut. Which, by the way, I hope it really hurt…

Going into school by myself because Jay forgot his violin and hurrying along the hallway too breakfast. Typing in my pin the lady looked at the screen and then said, “Oh, Happy Birthday!”. Which kinda scared me since I already forgot it was my birthday. Giving her a smile and then taking my breakfast over to a table to sit down. I really wasn’t that hungry after eating the sandwich my mom made, so I just put the breakfast in my backpack for later. Leaving the lunchroom, I made my way to my locker. Looking at everyone as they walked by and feeling kind of uncomfortable that I didn’t bring my sweatshirt with me. I made it to my locker and knelt to the floor starting to unpack my things. Throwing my backpack into my locker I made my way to my 1st hour. 1st hour, I wasn't that tired for the first time. I sat down and started working on the homework that was due and I didn’t bother doing. I turned it in after I was done with it and went on with the normal class. 2nd hour was nothing special, I was running a little late for class and I was already was already late as soon as I came outside and they were already closing the garage door. Entering the classroom, it was just a normal, boring day. No one noticed it was my birthday till 3rd hour, well, mostly didn’t forget. My teacher was going through the list of October birthdays and had accidentally skipped over my name. But Bella called out in time before they just played for the other student who has the same birthday.

So, after having stood in front of the class, a few people now knew it was my birthday. Lunch and 4th hour, no one knew it was my birthday, but when it was 5th hour is when people noticed, but only because my friend told the teacher. The whole class was looking at me and singing, I covered my face because it was super embarrassing. 6th hour, I had gotten myself in trouble, this time it wasn’t Ayden though. It was who I’d like to call my “Meme Buddy”. She and I were saying vines and memes out loud and roasting people and making fun of my brother. We were laughing super hard I actually started crying. I ended up getting a detention, but I don’t really care since I had like 15 last year. 7th hour was okay I guess. Just worked on the essay some more and then read my book like the entire class. After school, I went back home and tried my best not to fall asleep. I was pretty busy the whole day making birthday plans that just went too waste which I don’t really have the time to tell.

I did get...a love confession though… Yeah, bet you didn’t see that one coming, cause I didn’t either... So, after totally forgetting the party plans, my friend named Jake said he needed to tell me something. I said that I had to do something for a second and he could tell me later. Later, I asked him what he wanted to tell me and he told me he liked me. But the thing that shocked me the most was when he said, “I Love You”. He said he’s liked me for a while now and that he thinks I have a great personality and am really nice. I can’t say that any of that is true but sure, I’ll roll with it. I then later left to pick my dad up from work which was an hour drive away, and by the time I got back home it was almost 12 am and I just passed out as soon as I hit the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

~"Life Just Goes On" will be shut down because of how many stories I'll be posting. Since Life Just Goes On is a daily upload It's more difficult to post other stories. So, I will be posting my last chapter today and will be deleting Life Just Goes On, on October the 30th. Please enjoy the many other stories to come!~


End file.
